Vena Amoris
by naebaloog
Summary: There is a vein that runs directly from the ring finger to your heart called the vena amoris. The ring finger connects you to your soul mate through the vein and is marked with a tiny X. Your soul mate is your balance and anchor. But when Kurt Hummel was eight years old a tragedy hit and he Blocked his soul mate. This is the story of how they found each other again.
1. Prologue

Soul mates are two halves of a whole. They balance out weaknesses, accept flaws, and build each other to be the best person possible

As soon as both soul mates are born into the living world, the connection begins.

The feeling starts with the ring fingers and warmth trickles its way to the heart through the vena amoris also known as the vein of love. You feel whole. For Kurt Hummel, it happened at one year of age. His parents knew instantly as the little baby simply glowed with pure joy, his ring fingers marked with a tiny X.

One can be happy, certainly, without their soul mate, but the individual does not feel complete.

**When Kurt was five he first Felt his soul mate…**

"Mommy, I'm sad but I'm not sad," complained a very frustrated Kurt. "Why do I feel sad, Mommy?"

"Because, sweetie," she answered brushing his cheek, "your soul mate is probably sad."

Kurt's expression changed instantly to concern, "But how do I comfort him? I want to tell him everything is okay! How do I do that?"

Elizabeth Hummel smiled affectionately at her son, "That isn't something I can teach you, you have to learn how yourself. For now, try to be happy. If you can feel his sadness, he can feel your happiness."

Kurt nodded in understanding. As he ate his breakfast, he focused as hard as he could on how yummy it was and thought happy thoughts like flying a kite. It must have worked because he soon felt the sadness disappear.

Later that day his mom asked, "How is your soul mate, sweetie?"

"He is doing better, I think," Kurt said rubbing the Xs on his ring fingers fondly.

**When Kurt was six he first Connected with his soul mate…**

It happened during school; Kurt's hands slipped while swinging on the monkey bars. He fell hard on the playground floor. As soon as he cried out in pain a sense of calm flooded through him. He stopped crying and focused on what his soul mate was sending him. Comfort. Through his pain, Kurt smiled.

At home from school, Kurt could not sit still. "Bud, you need to relax. This has been a very exciting day, I understand, but you need to sit down and keep that ice pack to your hand," said his dad sternly, but Kurt didn't want to listen, he was too excited.

"But, Daddy! My soul mate Connected to me. Actually Connected!" Kurt sighed. "He is amazing. When can I meet him?"

Elizabeth chucked at her son's eagerness, "Kurt, it takes time."

"But whyyyyyy?" whined Kurt.

"Patience, you have forever and beyond to be with him."

"But mooooooom!" he whined.

"Honey, lie down!" she said for perhaps the fifth time that evening. "Listen, I know how excited you are, but you have many more steps to go through before you are fully Bonded. Do you even know his name?"

"How am I supposed to know his name if we haven't _talked_ yet?" he asked with a whine in his voice.

"And how do you expect to find him if you don't know his name?"

"I'll know. I know I'll know! We could look through all the pictures of five year olds in the world and as soon…"

"Kurt," his dad interjected, "you will meet him, I promise. I didn't meet Mom until college."

"How old is it 'til college?" he asked

"18"

"18!? That is so old!" Kurt said exasperated, throwing his arms down, effectively dropping the ice pack. "I can't wait that long!"

His parents chuckled.

**When Kurt was seven he first shared a dream with his soul mate…**

Kurt fell asleep late at night trying to Connect to his soul mate, when to his surprise, he appeared.

Excitedly running over, he enveloped the other boy in his arms. Full of shock, his soul mate took about a little less than second to do the same. The boys weren't able to talk to one another yet, but now they could see and hold each other. If just in dreamland.

"I saw my soul mate! I saw my soul mate!" Kurt exclaimed eagerly the next morning jumping onto his parents' bed. "He has beautiful hazel eyes and fluffy curly dark brown hair. We held hands and played dolls! He _wanted_ to play dolls! Tomorrow I'm planning a picnic for us! It has to be perfect! Oh, I know! We could be in a meadow with a rainbow in the background and we'll be surrounded by roses and daisies and butterflies. And then when we are done eating our crumpets with tea we can go ride on a flying horse!"

Groggy and a little confused his dad woke up, "Wait, kiddo, you met your soul mate?"

Giggling, Kurt said, "Only in my dreams." With a smile Kurt skipped off down the hall humming happily.

**When Kurt was eight, the unthinkable happened…**

Just getting back from lunch, his teacher pulled Kurt aside, "Kurt, something happened."

At first, Kurt thought it that maybe he got a really bad grade on his homework, but one look in his teacher's eyes and Kurt knew it was something much worse. He felt his soul mate send him encouragement in response to Kurt's concern. In turn, Kurt sent him gratitude. They were getting so close from interacting in the dreams and their Connections were only getting stronger, Kurt knew it would only be a matter of time before he would finally hear his soul mate's voice. He couldn't wait to start conversing with him.

"Your mom, she was in a car accident."

Kurt started shaking his head.

"She didn't make it."

All Kurt felt was terror. Full blind terror.

"D-Daddy?" Kurt whimpered.

His teacher shook her head. It was a well-known fact, if your soul mate dies, you instantly die as well.

Kurt could feel his soul mate trying to comfort him, but all the extra emotions confused him more. Drowning in a sea of an endless nightmare, every breath too shallow. It was all too much, he felt too much. Panicking, Kurt shot up a wall. For the first time, he Blocked his soul mate.

Since that moment, Kurt kept the Block up. Convinced his shattered heart couldn't provide the love he knew his soul mate deserved. Opening the connection meant dealing with his disappointment at what Kurt couldn't give anymore and so the Block stayed. Keeping himself hidden away from even more inevitable pain. Believing that nothing, not even his other half, could heal him.

_You can live a happy life without your soul mate, but you won't be complete_


	2. Here at Dalton

It had been nearly eight years. Eight years Blaine spent trying to reach his soul mate. Trying to let him know he was still there. Still waiting. Here to accept him, to give him every last drop of love he had and then some, when ready. But every single one of his attempts hit a rock. A cold unwavering barricaded wall instead of acceptance and joy that used to come from before. Blaine, who of course kept the connection open, could only ever Feel him in moments of extreme. Pain, whether emotional or physical, was the worst. Most of the time physical pain radiated from his shoulders as though pushed hard into something solid an unwavering. Sometimes, too, his arms, stomach, occasionally even eyes joined his shoulders throbbing in a symphony of muted pain. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind his soul mate suffered through bullying on a frequent basis. And as much as Blaine desperately wanted to help, he had to sit there knowing his soul mate hurt. A spectator on the sidelines without even a lifeboat to offer. Still, Blaine tried every single time to Send comfort, but it never got through.

Happier moments were rare, and always managed to make Blaine smile. At least he knew where ever he was, at that moment in time, his soul mate smiled.

The worst part of being Blocked was the ever present loneliness. When they were little, the two of them used to Connect with each other constantly throughout the day. Happiness, irritation, sadness, anger, every little emotion was his to experience too. He missed enjoying their connection, cherishing each other, sending feelings of joy at being soul mates. Nights now empty, no longer filled with dream dates. If he were lucky, he'd dream of comforting a faceless soul mate in the darkness. Pulling an unidentifiable body close to him and taking away the pain. Most nights, though, only emptiness greeted him. Those were at least better than the nightmares. Nightmares of his soul mate in the hospital, nightmares reaching out to his soul mate in pain unable to do anything but watch, nightmares he woke up from screaming.

Blaine never forgot the hurricane of terror he felt emanating from him that day. Whatever occurred deeply damaged the love of his life. If only Blaine had done something, something more than what he did in that moment. If only he could have taken away the pain, been a little bit faster. _Something_. Maybe his soul mate wouldn't feel the need to continuously Block Blaine. Soul mates were supposed to know each other inside and out. Know what to do in moments of trouble, and Blaine failed.

He was less than what he needed.

But, as his parents constantly reminded him, Blaine was only seven at the time. How could a mere seven year old know what to do when it feels like your whole soul mate's life is being torn apart at the seams? Even still, they were _soul mates_, and Blaine obviously wasn't doing enough to help. But what could he do now when his soul mate remained Blocked from him? These questions ran around his head plaguing him day after day. Trying to find a solution when no real one existed.

His parents offered little help. 'Always be there,' they had said. But Blaine was always there, he couldn't _not_ be there. Desperate to do something a ritual developed. Every night before going to bed, Blaine devoted thirty minutes trying to Connect to him. Trying to send him love, support, happiness. All the positive emotions Blaine could think of, but mostly how much he still loved him. Always ending with the same bitter feeling, loneliness in face of a rock.

He grabbed his lunch at Dalton to join his friends looking down and rubbing at the little X on his ring finger wondering about his soul mate and what he might be doing at that moment. Blaine hadn't Felt anything from him in a month. This offered little comfort, but at least Blaine knew his soul mate wasn't in too much pain, and hopefully the bullying ended.

"Still no luck with your soul mate?" asked Jeff when he sat down noticing the gesture.

Blaine gloomily shook his head. After pesters from his friends about why he never talked about his soul mate, he finally confided in them. "I just want to be there for him you know? And I _can't_."

Nick joined them with a little peck to Jeff's cheek. "He'll come around, Blaine. No one can stay away from their soul mate forever." The two shared a look and Blaine knew they were Communicating and frustration and loneliness welled up inside him all over again.

_Why couldn't he have that._

After his parents died, Kurt went to live with his Aunt and Uncle. They were kind to Kurt, fed and clothed him. But Kurt was a puzzle piece forced to fit into a picture he didn't belong. He never quite molded into their family, and they never quite understood him.

His aunt and uncle had no idea of the bullying he endured at school or any other aspect of his life. The torment began after a mistake in fifth grade of blurting out to his friends that he kept his soul mate Blocked. Quickly, he gained a reputation of being 'heartless'. Continuing to ignore your soul mate was considered one of the worst things a person could do. And Kurt's peers made sure he knew it.

Every day they hounded him with harassment. Locker checks, dumpster tosses, and constant teasing became his life.

To even be seen with Kurt was to be considered like him. He ate meals alone, he practiced music on his own, he learned to be alone. For he was, truly and completely, alone. It was better this way anyway, he constantly told himself. People meant pain.

Instead, he lived his days in the future, dreaming about the day he became a famous Broadway singer.

It was not as though Kurt wanted to keep his soul mate away. But fear continued the Block. Kurt knew he would not be able to handle any feelings of disappoint. And every time he thought about lowering it, fear griped him, and he just couldn't do it.

In his room, Kurt sang with his T.V. when a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" he said and his uncle opened the door.

"Good evening, Kurt. I came here to tell you that I have received a promotion at work. We will be moving to Westerville. I looked into possible schools for you to attend, and I really like the look of this one called Dalton Academy. It is an all-boys school, very prestigious, and will help you get into a good college. They even have a good singing group called the Warblers you could join. Exactly something I can see your mom and dad wanting for you. Here is the pamphlet, let me know what you think."

"I don't need to join any singing group to be famous," said Kurt arrogantly. But he took a look at the pamphlet anyway.

On the front stood a school that looked to be right out of the Victorian times. Flower beds surrounded the entrance and trees scattered around the landscape. He searched through the flyer where they boasted outstanding academics and extracurricular activities such as soccer and their singing group.

Kurt considered for a moment. A new school meant no one would know his past. No one would have to know what he did. This was his chance to get away from all the imbeciles at McKinley. He made a promise to himself right then and there, no one would ever know his secret. If they found out it would all be over for him, again.

"You don't have to decide right away, Kurt, let me know by the end of the week."

As soon as Kurt entered, something just felt right about it. Ease coursed through him. Despite the fancy landscape and expensive chandeliers dotting the hallways, the school gave off a sense of home. Perhaps the ease came from the fact that between the sea of uniformed students and the giant hallways, blending in and becoming invisible would be incredibly easy.

"Good day, class. We have a new student that is joining Dalton. This is Kurt Hummel. Please be courteous and offer him help when you can." Kurt then shuffled off to his assigned seat and began taking notes. Becoming a blade of grass immersed in a field indiscernible from the next.

Blaine, for his part, felt weird all week. Jittery and anxious. He couldn't focus on anything. Teachers called him in class and, for the first time, he asked them to repeat their question. Homework assignments turned in incomplete because he forgot about them. His excuses were far and few between eventually settling on 'Sorry, I'm not feeling well' each and every time.

While playing soccer he fell over the ball. In debate club he lost his train of thought mid-sentence. During his extracurricular art class his flower looked more like a face than an actual flower. His band teacher was disappointed when Blaine couldn't play a scale on his clarinet. The last straw happened while singing at Warbler practice. He sang like he was tone deaf and stumbled through the dance number as though his legs were made of jelly. Music halted when Blaine ran into Wes giving him a bloody nose. After apologizing profusely to Wes, David told him to take the day off. That maybe rest would help. But Blaine couldn't _sleep_. Tossing and turning, no position felt comfortable. He didn't know what was wrong, he had never been in such disarray. Bags developed under his eyes and the days began dragging.

On Friday, Blaine sat next to Jeff at the lunch table, folded his arms, and rested his head on them. Maybe if he couldn't eat, he could get a wink of sleep.

"You okay, Blaine?"

"Yes? No. I don't know," he trailed off frustrated.

"Here, eat something," Jeff said thrusting his apple into Blaine's hand.

"I'm not hungry," Blaine mumbled pushing it away. He grew more fidgety. His legs bounced up and down on their own accord and he shifted from side to side.

"How much have you eaten in the past week?" he asked.

"What?" said Blaine not quite hearing the question.

Jeff's eyebrows scrunched together. "Blaine, I'm worried about you. This whole week you've been acting really weird."

"Urgh, I…" Blaine's stomach dropped, his body frozen still a complete contrast to how he was moments before. Only his eyes moved tracking the teenager strolling through the lunch room. "Oh my God," Blaine whispered in reverence.

"What?" asked Jeff trying to look at whatever it was Blaine saw.

"Perfect", he muttered as his heart fluttered and skipped. Quickly and desperately, Blaine started sending Feelings, but the boy continued to walk away. _Notice me_ he silently pleaded to the retreating figure. The boy glanced right over Blaine searching for a seat. Not even a flicker of recognition passed over his features, even after making brief eye contact. Unlike Kurt, though, when they made eye contact Blaine's whole body reacted instantly as warmth spread from his ring finger filling his heart with contentment. He Sent more feelings, but this time he realized there was no change. A barrier ever present and ever impenetrable stopped the Feelings from reaching the boy who now sat down in the corner of the cafeteria.

And then the wave of reality crashed around him. The cold dread washed over him seeping into his very core because Blaine knew what happened. Blaine, who kept their connection open all this time, would know Kurt. Would be able to recognize him for who he was. Kurt, who made his body simply hum with happiness when he looked Blaine's way. Kurt, who's eyes felt like home. Kurt, who he remembered so vividly as a child. How could Blaine _not_ know right away?

On the other hand, Kurt Blocked and kept out Blaine. He had no idea who he was. Unable to feel anything with a Blocked connection, Blaine was just another person to Kurt.

His soul mate was here, here at Dalton and had no idea who Blaine was.

"Wait...," continued Jeff, "is that…? Blaine, is that your soul mate?"

He looked to Jeff, a film of tears coating his eyes, and silently nodded too afraid to speak.

But, Kurt was here. Maybe, just maybe, a road finally became clear leading a way back into Kurt's heart where Blaine so desperately belonged.


	3. Meeting

Kurt sat in chemistry class trying to avoid eye contact with anyone and everyone while the teacher made them pair up to start an experiment. Anxiety filled him at his teacher's words. He took deep calming breaths to settle his racing heart as his anxiety increased. No one knew him here, no one knew what he had done. As long as it stayed that way he would be okay.

A boy that had been looking at him from across the room headed his way. Kurt eyed him skeptically as he now stood next to him.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Do you already have someone to work with?" he asked snapping Kurt back to reality.

Kurt shook his head shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Want to be my partner?"

No, not really, but Kurt did not have much of a choice, so he shrugged. Nick pulled out a seat and began arranging the materials.

"How are you finding Dalton?" he asked.

"It's okay."

"That's good. When I first came here I found the academics to be a bit overwhelming. In fact, it still is overwhelming at times. Where did you transfer from?"

"Lima." Why was Nick being overly friendly and inquisitive? Why couldn't they just do their work and get it over with?

"I've never heard of it," said Nick.

"It's small." Kurt paused for a moment. He needed an excuse to get out. To get away from the prying questions of this boy he didn't know and didn't want to know and didn't want to know him. "I'm going to go get the ingredients." And Kurt walked away with a huff.

From there they worked in silence, that is until the instructions called to wait thirty minutes while the ingredients reacted.

"So, Kurt, what do you do for fun?" asked Nick sitting across from him.

"Sing, mostly."

"Really" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know, we have quite a group of singers here called the Warblers. You should join, or at least come to a meeting."

Immediately fear gripped Kurt, but he rolled his eyes to try to brush off Nick and keep him from asking questions. No, he couldn't join. They would find out and they would hurt him. The less interaction he had the better.

"I think you'd like it," Nick said softly slightly confused at Kurt's demeanor. "What was your old school like?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? What does it matter to you?" snapped Kurt.

" I'm just trying to be friendly," Nick mumbled visibly taken aback.

"Well stop," Kurt told him briskly.

In their English class, Jeff relayed the whole conversation to Blaine as it was happening under the pretense of working on their paper.

"He sounds very standoff-ish," said Jeff.

"He's new," defended Blaine. With that the bell rang and Blaine all but dashed out of his classroom to catch up with Nick and Kurt.

Nick laughed when he spotted the breathless Blaine. "Hi, Blaine, what brings you here in such a hurry. It must be important as running in the halls is a no-no." His eye sparkled with mirth, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. For Kurt stood before him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," said Blaine sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt's whole world turned upside down when he really looked into the boy's eyes. Eyes that held such fondness, Kurt couldn't wrap his head around it. His head buzzed and an undeniable urge to melt into this strangely captivating person overcame him. To pull him into his arms, hold him close, and never ever let go. His breath caught and lingered right at the edge of his throat. And yet it felt like he was truly breathing for the first time. There was also something vaguely familiar about Blaine, but Kurt, for the life of him couldn't place it.

He shook himself and frowned up at Blaine. "Have I met you before?" he asked a little confused looking down and scrunching his face. As if trying to remember a distant memory fading away into mist before he can truly grasp it.

Blaine gave him a pained expression. "Did you attend McKinley or- wait. Did you go to Bettely Elementary?" Blaine shook his head, his eyes held affection but still bore into him. They seemed to almost wish, or beg him, for something. "Maybe you just look like someone I know. I'm Kurt, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. What brought you to Dalton?" asked Blaine his honey eyes were warm as he looked up through his eye lashes.

Kurt was immediately smitten and any pretense at keeping to himself were gone in a puff of smoke. He would give Blaine the world if he asked. "My uncle got a new job here in Westerville after being promoted and he thought that Dalton, with their good academics, would be a good school. I couldn't really argue with him, so I agreed to come."

"I hope you like it here," said Blaine full of sincerity squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt leaned into the contact. His body begging for more. But Kurt stood his ground trying to keep himself within reason. "I do, I really do like it so far. The classes are harder, but so far the people are nicer. It feels, strangely, kind of like home here. Almost like I- I don't know, belong here." Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine.

Blaine's gaze lingered on Kurt before turning back to a beaming Nick.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed pushing his friend's shoulder.

Nick held his hands up, "I didn't say anything."

"I can tell when you are Communicating, you know, even when you try your best to hide it."

Communicating? Oh, right. Soul mates. Finally Kurt snapped back to reality. He couldn't let Blaine know he wasn't connected to his. He couldn't let Blaine hate him.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kurt, "I've got to go. My soul mate needs help in French and it takes a lot of concentration."

"But I'm not..." began Blaine exchanging confused glances with Nick.

"See you guys later!"

"Wait, Kurt!" called Blaine.

Kurt felt a tug, and even if he wished to walk away he couldn't, not from Blaine. So, he turned around.

"I- Would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Huh?" asked Kurt.

"I-I just. I need more clothes. Please go with me?" he asked again. Blaine's whole body pleaded with Kurt. From the way his eyes grew puppy-like to the slight pout of his lips. Kurt could even see Blaine's muscles tighten in anticipation of Kurt's response.

"Uhm o-okay," stuttered Kurt. Looking into Blaine's eyes he could hardly deny him anything. Kurt walked away, his step having a little more bounce in it than before.

"I can't believe I finally met him...," said Blaine watching with love struck eyes.

"Aaaaand I've lost lover boy."

Kurt couldn't sleep that night, his thoughts clouded over with warm eyes, a bright smile, and dark curly hair.

"Where are you going?" his uncle asked when Kurt headed out the door that Saturday morning.

"Blaine and I are going shopping."

"Who is Blaine?" inquired his uncle.

"A friend," Kurt said. The word felt foreign and strange on his tongue, and Kurt couldn't even pretend to hide his smile.

"You haven't hung out with anyone in- I can't even remember when."

How could Kurt explain that Blaine drew him in. How could he explain that his body practically craved to be closer to him. How could he explain that since he saw the curly haired boy that was all his mind focused on? How could he explain that he trusted Blaine instantly despite never being able to trust anyone?

And so Kurt shrugged.

"Well, have fun. Don't stay out too late."

"Blaine," asked his mom, "why are you so nervous?"

Blaine paced back and forth in their kitchen his fingers drumming on the sides of his arms. The nervous energy bounced off of him in waves.

"Kurt. Kurt is going to be here soon."

"I'm not following," she said.

"Kurt's my soul mate. He transferred to Dalton. He's going to be here soon. What do I wear!?" Blaine tugged at his pajamas.

"There's always the Dalton uniform," she teased. "Wait, you met your soul mate!?" she exclaimed. Blaine looked up at her and nodded biting his lip and smiling slightly. "Oh, honey, I'm so very glad. I have to leave for dance class, but when I get back I expect a full report."

She grabbed her coat and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "This is wonderful. And don't worry about what you wear. He'll love you in anything."

She hurried out the door leaving Blaine more at a loss of what to wear then before. With a groaning sigh and a toss of his head to the ceiling, he put on his Warbler uniform.

Kurt felt a rush of relief when Blaine greeted him at the door with a hug. Being without Blaine felt like being stranded in a desert with no water. And finally, Kurt had the water and he drank it up through the hug. Taking in Blaine's appearance he giggled. Blaine blushed.

"Come on, show me your closet. We'll pick out something a little more mall worthy."

Kurt opened Blaine's closet and to greet him were rows of black slacks and white button up shirts. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you needed new clothes." Kurt digged a little deeper and found some colors. "I like this blue top and how about these red pants?"

"Kurt, I can't wear those."

"And why not? They are in your closet."

"I'll stand out," said Blaine shaking his head.

Kurt regarded him for a moment. "What are clothes for if not to help you stand out, feel more confident, and flaunt what you have?"

"But I don't have anything to flaunt," said Blaine looking down.

"Not if you are going to hide behind Dalton clothes. Go on, put these on in the bathroom. I'll be right here."

Blaine put the clothes on and looked himself in the mirror. He couldn't go back out there. He felt exposed, like everyone could see him now. He could hide behind the Dalton uniform, he couldn't hide behind this.

"Blaine, I'm sure you look fabulous. Come out, I want to see you," Kurt called outside the door.

Slowly Blaine opened the door. Kurt stood there staring at him and then he smirked a little, "Blaine, you look wonderful."

"You really think so?" Blaine asked tugging at his shirt, blushing slightly.

"Yes, but something is still missing," Kurt said tapping his chin trying to figure out what it was.

Hidden away in the corner Kurt saw a bin covered in dust and inside held a collection of bow ties. Kurt pointed to them and asked, "When was the last time you wore one?"

"It's been a while. They're kind of silly, I guess."

"They aren't silly. They are adorable," said Kurt. He pulled out the box and opened it. Shuffling through the bow ties he picked the perfect one that fit the outfit, a red one with blue stripes. "Here," said Kurt handing it to him.

Blaine put it on and his back straitened a little more. He looked a little more sure of himself in the bow tie and Kurt standing in front of him beaming.

"Now off to do some shopping and fill that wardrobe of yours!"

Blaine chucked and allowed himself to be pulled away by Kurt. God, he was perfect.

**A/N: Yes, Blaine has his own set of problems too : )**


	4. Ice and Sun

"All the warblers are going to karaoke at the coffee house tonight. You should come with us?" Blaine asked Kurt that morning on the elegant marble staircase.

Kurt shook his head tightly. Hanging out with Blaine was one thing, hanging out with a whole group of people was entirely different. He couldn't go. Anxiety welled up in him and Blaine cocked his head sensing Kurt's worry through the bond.

"Kurt," Blaine offered his hand and Kurt held it. Maybe if Kurt couldn't feel Blaine trying to comfort him this small gesture would help calm him down. Almost immediately the anxiety drifted away. "I'll be there. The warbers are great guys. We'll have fun." He smiled up at Kurt.

Kurt sighed looking into those golden eyes his resolved melted with the rush of pure trust that flooded his veins. "Okay. I'll go," he said weakly.

Yes?" said Blaine bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kurt stifled a laugh, "Yes."

"Relax," Blaine whispered to him with a gentle rub to his back as they sat down.

But Kurt couldn't relax, he was on the verge of a panic attack in the middle of the coffee shop. His breathing became ragged and harsh, his hands shook on their own accord as the crowd grew thicker.

Blaine, feeling the anxiety strum through their bond, reached out and held his hand. To steady it and offer comfort. _I'm here and you'll be okay, I promise_. Blaine looked Kurt into his eyes, grounding him. Kurt leaned in, soaking in his steadiness and confidence while the warblers chatted around him. The panic attacked melted away. Kurt was ice, cold unwavering, and hidden away for isolation. But Blaine was a sunny day cheerful, happy, relaxed.

Kurt felt awkward, but maybe with Blaine here he could actually do this. Blaine slowly melted and morphed Kurt into a puddle of water that could flow with the current.

"Blaine, lookin' good with some colorful clothes and a bow tie. It's about time you got some new clothes those white shirts and black pants were starting to get very old," said Jeff.

Blaine laughed blushing ever so slightly, "Bow ties are kind of my new obsession. Well, an old obsession that's back with a vengeance." He glanced at Kurt and they shared a private smile, because really, it was all thanks to Kurt.

"And, woah, nice butt you've got there, Blaine. Finally some pants that _actually_ fits you," Nick told him.

Kurt shot Nick the most vile of glares he could muster. Nick held up his hands in defense and kissed Jeff on the cheek as if to say, 'See, I love Jeff and am not about to steal your man.'

Whispering in Blaine's ear, Kurt said, "See, I told you that you have stuff to flaunt." A statement that immediately made Blaine turn beat red and Kurt too for his own boldness surprised him.

As the night wore on, Kurt observed with awe Blaine chatting to everyone around him with ease. There was never an awkward pause or a moment when either Blaine or the person he conversed with felt uncomfortable. Everything he said was interesting, but he made sure to listen to the other person, pause and then thought about his answer before he responded. Kurt sat there amazed.

"Hey, Kurt!" Nick greeted him as he sat down after singing.

"Hi," said Kurt smiling tightly.

"What have been your favorite songs so far?" he asked.

Blaine carried on a conversation with Wes while he gently squeezed Kurt's hand; a reminder that Blaine was still there. An ever present rock for Kurt to lean on if and when he needed it.

Nick's eyes became teasing, "And you better say me."

Kurt took a deep steadying breath. He could do this. With Blaine here, he could do this. "I actually really did like yours and Jeff's rendition of We are Young."

"Oh! Are you top 40's fan?"

"Not particularly. I'm more of a musical fan myself. I've been singing songs from Wicked for as long as I can remember. And don't get me started on Greece."

"Oh yes, I used to dance on my couch pretending it was the car. I broke my foot when I jumped off of it one time."

Kurt choked out a laugh, "I always tried to do the hand jive, but failed horrifically. It usually ended up with me hitting my hand on my face or something."

Blaine now joined in the conversation, "I still can't believe my mom let me watch that movie. It is not a movie for little children!" Then, loudly, Blaine sang, "You know that I aighn't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon!"

Kurt couldn't keep in this laugh. It came bursting out full of energy, and Kurt sang back, "Grease lightning. Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" He laughed some more when Blaine poked him with each go.

Talking to those around him became easier that night. Blaine would jump in seemingly automatically whenever Kurt became uneasy or didn't know how to respond. How this wonderful person sensed his modes astounded Kurt. His sixth sense was uncanny.

One the way home Kurt realized that Blaine never once got up to sing.

Kurt sat in the commons during his free period with all his work spread out on the table in an organized disarray. Bogged down with homework, he tried to play catch up. He sang quietly to himself as he set up his work.

"Kurt! Hi, may I join you?"

Kurt looked up to see a beaming Blaine.

"Of course," Kurt smiled fondly as he gestured for Blaine to sit.

"I heard you singing. You have a wonderful voice. Have you thought about joining the Warblers?"

"Of course I have a wonderful voice and I don't need to join a singing group to prove that."

Blaine asked with his hands on his hips, "How do you plan on being on Broadway without some performance experience?"

"They'll love me the moment I open my mouth, simple."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at Kurt, "Could you at least come to practice with me this evening? You don't have to join, just to watch? I'd really love to have you there." Blaine gave Kurt his biggest pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Those are my weakness!" exclaimed Kurt. "No, Blaine stop." But Blaine continued adding in a little pout. Kurt's chest tightened ever so slightly and he caved immediately. "Fine, fine, I'll come watch! Don't you dare use that on me ever again."

Blaine clapped, "Thank you, Kurt. You'll love it I promise."

"You," said Blaine greeting Kurt, "would make one terrible spy." Blaine eyed Kurt's mock warbler outfit.

"Well, it's a good thing I was invited here. And totally not a spy."

"Oh, hey, Kurt! Blaine finally convinced you to come watch?" asked Jeff entering the room.

"I was done fighting when Blaine figured out my weakness for puppy dog eyes."

"Are you sure its puppy dog eyes in general or just him?" asked Nick suggestively.

Kurt looked at him confusedly. Blaine shot Nick a warning glare.

Wes called attention. "Welcome, members of the warblers, and welcome our guest, Kurt. Today we will be practicing Teenage Dream for which…"

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered in his ear, "Is he always so formal like that?"

Blaine nodded, "He takes his title very seriously."

Wes paused mid speech, and Kurt and Blaine looked up as though they had been caught. "Now if you two are done chitchatting, Blaine please get in your place so we can begin."

Blaine nodded shyly and stood up.

"Thank you."

As soon as Blaine opened his mouth Kurt was mesmerized. And even though Blaine only sang duapping in the back, that boy filled the room with infectious charisma. The clumsy awkward teen was replaced by a hidden confidence Kurt wasn't sure Blaine knew he had. Kurt swallowed thickly and could only watch as Blaine sang directly at him. His whole body glowed with light as he sang. This was what he was meant to be doing. The one problem Kurt had with this whole set up was that the other warblers drowned out Blaine's beautiful voice. He supposed that was by design, but Kurt would have really liked to hear just him sing.

Nick reached out a hand to pull Kurt in while Kurt shook his head no. But no wasn't an answer when Blaine threw another puppy dog look at him from behind Jeff. Kurt really shouldn't have mentioned his weakness and glowered at Blaine joining in their singing and side-stepping.

He laughed when Blaine turned at skin tight jeans' giving him the most devilish of looks. And Kurt joined in snapping and doing the two step while Blaine nodded at him as though it was perfect.

At the end of the song, Blaine turned to him, his awkward demeanor back and shyly asked, "So what did you think?"

"You were wonderful, Blaine. I'll admit," Kurt began looking at Blaine's eagerness, "that was pretty fun."

"So, you'll try out?" Blaine's eyes big and pleading full of hope.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine, yes, I'll try out." Muttering under his breath he added, "I need to learn how to say no to you."

"Thank you!" Blaine exclaimed tackling Kurt with a hug.

Kurt's whole body immediately filled with such warmth he never wanted to pull away. Blaine must have felt the same because enthusiastic joy was replaced by a contented sigh as he nuzzled his head into Kurt's shoulder. _Puzzle pieces_. Kurt breathed in deeply and it took all his might, but he reluctantly pulled back leaving him slightly confused as to what just happened.

Kurt didn't even try at his audition. He sang something 'Defying Gravity' with little to no emotion. He didn't really care that much as he knew he would get in. And if he didn't, well, at least he gave an attempt.

The Warbers stood up clapping, but when Kurt saw Blaine's face his stomach dropped in an ugly sinking feeling. Instead of a broad smile, which Kurt was so used to, Blaine frowned at him, his demeanor drawn in distaste.

Somehow, Blaine could tell Kurt hadn't even tried.

And for once, Kurt was disappointed in himself.


	5. Catch

"Blaine, you are in the Warblers, soccer, debate club, and take boxing classes. On top of all of that you make sure to get perfect grades. You must be stressed. What are you even planning on doing when you grow up?"

"That's the thing, Kurt, I don't know what I want to do. Law would be most practical, so I suppose that's it," Blaine shrugged.

"But what do you like doing the most?"

Kurt waited while Blaine fidgeted.

"You already know," he mumbled.

" I still want you to say it," said Kurt gently, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I like singing. I like the feel of feeding off the audience after just giving a performance. I like spilling my heart out into a song. I like creating a new song and messing with the melody."

"So do that then."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Kurt pushed back.

"I'm not good enough," Blaine said rubbing his neck anxiously.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Do you know what I see when you perform?"

Blaine shook his head.

"You light up the stage. Even when you are singing in the back everyone's eyes immediately flicker to you because you hold so much charisma and light. You draw people in and pull focus without even meaning to. They cannot _not_ look at you. Your voice is incomparable. It holds so much depth." He pulled Blaine's chin up to look him in the eyes. A slight blush colored his cheeks. "Blaine, you were meant to perform. And not sing in the back, like you have been, but shine in the center."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Blaine, his eyes drawn hopeful.

"Of course, I would never lie to you," he smiled broadly.

Blaine looked down, thinking for a moment before whispering as if sharing a deep secret to long hidden, "Do you know what I really want?"

"What?" Kurt whispered back.

"I want a solo."

"Then try out Monday," Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own lending him comfort as if he could send his own strength directly to this beautiful self-conscious boy before him simply with that connection.

But Blaine shook his head, the head of curls seemingly to wilt with his shoulders in dismay, "It's not that simple."

"Of course it is."

But-"

"No buts. You are going to try out and you will get a solo."

Blaine gulped and nodded.

"Are you going to try out?" Blaine asked slightly changing the subject.

"I don't need to try out, they are going to pick me anyways. And if they don't, whatever."

"Kurt, you have to try out or you won't get anything."

Kurt shrugged.

Blaine gulped in air standing in front of the Warblers, trying to steady his racing heart. Sweat clung to his clothes and his hands shook, but upon looking into Kurt's eyes he found strength. Drawing what he needed from Kurt, Blaine calmed his nerves and gained confidence. Quickly he reviewed the conversation he had with Kurt just last week. He could do this. If Kurt, his soulmate who knew more about himself than even he realized, knew Blaine could do this than he could. His shaky hands now stilled, the flip-flopping of nerves and butterflies calmed.

He smiled at Kurt who smiled back with a slight nod. And while he may not know it, Kurt was offering exactly what Blaine needed. And so, with a confidence that Blaine never had before, he began singing.

Last Friday Night.

He was alive. He danced on table tops, pointed at various Warblers, and smiled. Everyone started clapping with the song. A few of the warblers started singing backup and everyone soon dancing with him. Soaking in the energy, Blaine sang louder and fuller confidence gaining with every note. The Warblers were more of a united group with this one song, Blaine leading the way, than they ever had been before.

Kurt was right, this was exactly what he should be doing.

When finished, the group gathered around Blaine clapping and cheering him for more. Kurt stood apart giving him a quiet secret smile.

"That felt great!" exclaimed Blaine to Kurt afterwards.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt hugged him.

Kurt's lay in bed doing his homework. But no position felt right and he couldn't focus on the one subject that always came so easily to him. French. Why was this so hard for him tonight? Hoping tea would calm him down he headed to the kitchen before his phone rang.

It was Blaine. Wish an smile Kurt couldn't quite control he answered, "Hey, Bla-" But he was cut off by fast muttering he couldn't for the life of him understand.

"Whoa, whoa, Blaine. Slow down. What happened?" asked Kurt.

"Did you not hear me during the audition? I messed up. I didn't sing loud enough. I'll never be chosen. How can an audience hear me if I'm not loud enough."

"Where is this coming from. You were all confidence and now you are a mess."

"They aren't going to chose me. They can't chose me. Why did I audition again?"

"Okay, first of all take a deep breath and let it out slowly." A loud breath of air fuzzed the phone. "Now, you auditioned because you love singing, you are good at singing, and love performing. The council loved you, the Warblers loved you, and I'm pretty sure there were some ears against the door that loved you. You drew everyone in and they couldn't let go. There is no way you won't get a solo."

"What if I don't?" he asked.

"You are going to get it," exclaimed Kurt.

And to Blaine's surprise he felt confidence drift in through the bond. This was different than just looking at Kurt and gaining confidence from him. No, he actually felt it through the bond because Kurt wanted to make Blaine feel better. Because he wanted to help more than just telling him.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, his block was becoming weaker.

Blaine relaxed. He could do this.

"Okay," he said smiling a little bit into the phone.

"Good, I can't wait to hear our names be called tomorrow." Kurt took a sip of his tea and felt better.

"And the semi-finalists for the audition are Blaine, Nick, Trent, and David. Now, as you all know there can only be three leads so prepare well for the next set of rounds."

"Congrats, Blaine!" exclaimed Kurt.

"You weren't called," said Blaine flat faced.

Kurt shrugged, "That's okay. I'm going to be a star someday anyway."

"You can't be a star unless you work at it."

"It doesn't matter."

But Blaine looked at Kurt with such sad eyes that Kurt felt a fire grow inside of him. A fire to be better. A fire that told him he needed to at least try. And as the day wore on, the fire wouldn't cease. Kurt needed to be the best, and be the best for Blaine.

For the past years, ever since his parents died, Kurt just let everything happen to him. He forgot that he was in control of his future. He forgot to care.

Blaine, with everything he was, reminded him that he deserved to at least try.

And so, that evening, Kurt knocked on the choir room door, interrupting a Warbler council meeting.

"Kurt, you know the rules, no one interrupts a council meeting except in extreme circumstances. This better be good," demanded Wes.

"I would like to audition," explained Kurt.

"Auditions are over," said David.

But Kurt didn't listen. He popped in a tape and sang Blackbird.

This was his moment to finally free himself. To take a chance and to let his wings go. To actually soar instead of thinking someday will be his day. To fly now instead of always later. He pretended it was pride for so long, but it wasn't pride. It was complete fear. And maybe he wasn't ready to let go of everything in his past completely. Maybe he was still a little bit broken. But right now, in this moment, he wanted to try. To try for Blaine. And maybe, just maybe, for himself to.

With tears streaming down his face, Kurt ended the song, feeling more exposed than he ever felt before.

"Thank you, Kurt," spoke Wes. "Please step outside while we consider your audition."

A few agonizing moments later, and a tap came on his shoulder, they beckoned him inside

"Kurt," said Wes, "we will let you audition in the finals."

"Thank you," exclaimed Kurt.

In his room, Blaine watched a movie, but he couldn't focus on the screen. Stress and tension rolled its way through the bond. Blaine knew Kurt had been working hard on his performance piece, and on top of catching up on academics, Kurt was bound to be under a lot of pressure. As much as he pretended to be fine, Blaine knew that was far from the case. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of his bed, collected blankets, a basket, and proceeded to walk to the store. Mission distress Kurt had begun.

Their bond was growing stronger and it was time to push the limits.

"Hey, Kurt, how's it going?" asked Blaine when Kurt answered.

Groans of frustration and frantic rustling emanated from the phone.

"Alright," said Kurt distractingly. "I can't talk right now; I have to get this note correct. Can I call you back?"

"Kurt, you are stressed and tired. You came in at a difficult part of the year, almost right before exams start. Come on, take a break, and go on a picnic with me." At the mention of the word, 'picnic', Blaine Felt a rush of joy from Kurt. But then resignation.

"A… what? Really? No. No, Blaine, I can't. I would love to, but I have…"

"It's Saturday. You are stressed beyond the ability to function. Take a break, you need it. Besides, I have everything already set up. There is no saying no here. Meet me at the park by the library," said Blaine through the phone.

"Fine," said Kurt. While the boy sounded irritated, Blaine Felt gratefulness and he smiled. "But if I fail this upcoming exam I'm blaming you."

"Hey, Kurt," greeted Blaine as Kurt stepped out of the car. He placed a comforting hand on his soul mate's shoulder. Under his hand, the muscles relaxed ever so slightly, but Kurt himself remained as tense as ever.

"The fresh air is rather nice," said Kurt smiling.

"Follow me good sir, and I'll take you to our fine dining area," Blaine bowed and stuck out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt giggled, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Blaine's hand. He quickly released it afterwards and a shot of nerves exploded though the bond. Blaine did his best to hide a smirk. Not to be overdone, Blaine let Kurt drop his hands.

In the meadow, a plaid blanket laid out in front of them. A basket of crumpets and a tea pot rested just to the side. Roses and daisies surrounded the blanket in a careful arrangement. It was really a shame Blaine couldn't control the weather to arrange a rainbow behind them. Or command butterflies. And in this real life scenario there would be no flying horse to ride on afterwards. But he did the best job he could manage with what he had, and from what Blaine Felt from Kurt, he loved it.

"Oh, Blaine, this is wonderful. But… why are you doing this?"

Blaine's face fell instantly, Kurt didn't recognize the setting. He hoped that by replicating as close as possible their second dream together, the one Kurt imagined, his soul mate would remember. Remember who he was. But as close as they were getting now, and as much as Kurt's Block was dropping, it still had not dropped enough. Had Kurt intentionally forgotten their past together?

Quickly recovering, he smiled, "I just want to let you know that I-I'll always be here when you need me. And right now, you," Blaine tapped him on the nose, "need a break." _And I really want you to know that I love you_ But Blaine could hardly add that last part in.

"Is it that obvious how stressed I am?" asked Kurt drawing lines on the back of Blaine's hands.

"Not really," said Blaine softly sighing at the contact Kurt willingly offered, "I'm just good at being able to tell."

"I've been trying to hide it. I don't want everyone to know how difficult I've been finding the course work and how hard I've been working on my audition. Everyone here is so competitive," Kurt's body screamed for Blaine's comfort and so Kurt scooted closer and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"No one is expecting you to get everything right away. Can I let you in on a secret?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. He whispered in Kurt's ear as though other people were around to hear, "Wes failed his first semester."

Kurt leaned back and gasped, "Wes, the perfect rule-abiding Wes, failed his first semester?"

Blaine nodded, smiling because he Felt hope in Kurt, "David told me. Besides, I heard you are a rockstar in French."

Kurt grinned, "Of course, I am fluent you know."

"Say something," Blaine demanded eagerly.

"What?"

"Say something in French."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"Okay," Kurt thought for a moment. "_You_ _are the most beautiful person I have ever met_."

Blaine's eyes sparkled, "What did you say?"

Kurt blushed, "Uhm… Thank you for setting this up."

Blaine could tell Kurt was lying, but he didn't press the matter. "It was only my pleasure, Mr. Hummel. Crumpet?"

Kurt smiled and took one that Blaine offered. He leaned into his friend while Blaine held his hand fingers interlaced as though they always belonged there.

And, just then, the song Kurt wanted to sing for his audition came to him.

Perfect.


	6. Confusion

Kurt was freaking out. Emotions that he swore weren't his flickered randomly throughout the day leaving him confused. For example, on Thursday night he sat at the table completing his math homework when out of nowhere all he wanted to was laugh with bubbling joy. He didn't even get the question right and the smile just forced its way through. The next day, while taking a shower, anger came and he barely kept from yelling.

Furthermore, a constant undertone of frustration coursed through his body making him constantly on edge. But Kurt had nothing to be frustrated about. Was it due to the stress of tryouts? He sat down next to Blaine as Wes banged on the gravel to announce those that would be singing.

There it was again. Kurt felt nervous, but he really, truly, wasn't. Automatically, his hand reached for Blaine and he squeezed in support, finding their clamminess disappear instantly. Almost as instantly, the nerves drained out, and were replaced by calm. He looked over to Blaine, concern crossing his features.

"Blaine will be singing Raise Your Glass. For the duet, Kurt and Blaine will be singing Candles by Hey Monday. Nick will end with Uptown Girls. Congratulations."

Blaine looked up and right at Kurt smiled at him. Kurt mouthed, "I told you so."

Blaine turned a slight red and shyly looked away, but very clearly pleased with himself. Kurt chuckled at him for his friend was certainly adorable when flustered.

"Okay, everyone, split off into your groups," exclaimed Wes.

Blaine and Kurt went into an adjacent room to practice Candles. Blaine fingered the sheet music gently. "I don't know if I can do this," said Blaine quietly.

Confused, Kurt addressed him, "Of course you can, Blaine. You have a wonderful voice. I really don't understand why you think you don't. I wish you could see how amazing you really are."

Worry wrote itself on Blaine's face, "But what if we lose because of me?"

"You are insane, Blaine Anderson, we'll win because of you... and me. I know it. Ok?"

Blaine felt Kurt's confidence in him through the bond and nodded, "Ok. Let's practice."

Kurt gave Blaine his part thinking about how he had never trusted someone so much in his life. Being with Blaine was like drowning and a breath of fresh air all at once.

Blaine started singing the first two stanzas.

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone

All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

_He was sitting in class when he felt terror beyond imagine. Immediately, he knew something happened. Something horrible happened to his soul mate. He tried to send comfort, but then there was nothing. No feeling, no hurt, no pain, no love. No soul mate. _

_Blaine started to breath heavily , the room spun, and his face went pale before everything went black._

_When he woke up in the nurses office, there was that same dull ache. Everything felt empty, lifeless, nothing mattered expect that he couldn't Feel his soul mate anymore._

_Tears streamed down his face on their own accord._

_"Blaine, what's wrong?" asked the nurse._

_He tried to speak, but the hysterical sobbing covered up any words that tried to come out. He hugged the pillow on the bed closer as if it could fill the ache in his heart. _

_When his mom came and picked him up he clung to her tightly._

_"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked when Blaine stared listlessly out the window wrapping his arms around himself rocking slightly back and forth._

_"My soul mate. I can't feel my soul mate. Something happened and I can't feel him. Why can't I feel him?"_

_"He probably put up a Block, sweetie," she said softly._

_"Why?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"I'm not good enough. I'm a horrible person. I'm not good enough," Blaine said whimpering before he burst into tears again._

_"That's not true."_

_"Then why would he Block me. Why, mommy?"_

_"I don't have the answers."_

_His first solo night Blaine curled up into his bed. He left the light on because he couldn't handle suffering through the darkness alone. He hugged his teddy closely, and stared at his closet. He didn't fall asleep until five that morning. All he could focus on was the darkness inside him and cried until there were no more tears left to fall._

He had been suffering through solo nights ever since.

He choked out, "Only darkness still remains." And he clutched the table only thinking about how Kurt was right in front of him, but how it hardly mattered.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked worriedly after Blaine stopped singing, "are you okay?" He touched his arm to Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine shrugged it off barely managing to breath.

"I-I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go to the nurse. I'm sorry, Kurt. Can we postpone this for another time. Please?" Blaine backed away even though what he really needed was Kurt to hold him and let him know that he wasn't going away ever again.

"Wait, Blaine, please," begged Kurt. And Blaine turned around tears still falling.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms while Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shook his head.

"Please, please tell me. Is it me? Did I do something?" Kurt asked.

All Blaine could do was cry harder, shaking through the sobs.

Kurt continued to hold him, tracing soothing patters on his back until Blaine's quieted.

"I'm here." whispered Kurt. "I'm here, and I'll always be here for you."

It was late at night when Kurt's phone rang signaling a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt, its Nick. I know it's kind of late but I spilled tea all over my notes and I'm really nervous about our test next Friday and I was really looking forward to this weekend to go over them. Could I…"

"You want to borrow my French notes?"

"Please?"

"You are so lucky that…" and then a wave of sadness hit Kurt actually knocking him back a couple of steps. His arm reached out for the table to steady himself. Out of nowhere all he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Trying to keep his voice even despite the powerful onslaught of emotion Kurt continued, "That I am good at F-French and h-have everything memorized."

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

"I-I don't know what's going on," he stuttered. "This past month I" he trailed off. " don't know what's going on."

A pause on the other line then, "You should call Blaine. I'll get the notes from someone else on Monday."

"Huh?" asked Kurt.

"Call Blaine," he said firmly and hung up.

Blaine had been sitting on his bedroom floor trying to Send Kurt his love for the past hour. _Please feel it. Please._ In answer only the emotionless suppression of ever surrounding silence greeted him. All he managed to gain was a pounding headache and sore legs. Why was he not good enough? Why was he such a bad soul mate that Kurt couldn't receive. The loneliness confining him to a cage of blackness for which only Kurt held the key. But Kurt was a phantom that could not be reached. A phantom without eyes or ears beyond what he wanted to see and hear. And phantom Kurt was deaf and blind to Blaine.

Would Blaine ever be enough to take the blindfold off? Doubtful of his own inner integrity, a restless river of tears began to fall.

Then ringing from his nightstand brought him back.

"Kurt!?" he answered surprised.

Happiness coursed through Kurt while he heard a sniffle on the other end. "Uhm, hi."

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know. I was talking to Nick when I felt… sad? He told me to call you?" said Kurt finishing awkwardly.

"Oh, uhm, do you feel better?"

"Strangely a little bit. What about you? It sounds as though you have been crying. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I will be. Thanks, Kurt."

"Sure. But for what?"

"For being there."

"I told you, I'll always be there for you, Blaine."

As much as he tried to hold them back, another sob escaped at Kurt's words.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked now extremely worried.

"I- I," Blaine tried to answer only managing to cry harder.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'll come over right now. We'll have a Friends marathon until you feel better," said Kurt already stuffing the DVDs into his backback.

"Kurt, it's almost midnight. You'll get into trouble if your aunt and uncle find out."

"If I get into trouble it will be worth it knowing you feel better. You are my best friend, Blaine. Now, what is your address?"

"_Kurt_," said Blaine.

"_Blaine_," Kurt mimicked. With a sigh and a slight smile, Blaine told Kurt his address.

"Hey, Kurt," said Blaine opening the door. "You really should not have come here so late. If your aunt and uncle find out…"

"I left a note if they wake up and find me not there. I'm planning on being back early in the morning anyway and they'll never know."

"Okay. You said something about Friends?"

Kurt smiled and patted his bag. "I also brought apple slices to dip in caramel and some rocky road ice cream."

Blaine almost melted on the spot. "You are the best."

Kurt smiled while butterflies danced in his stomach, "I do try."

Blaine snatched the ice cream from Kurt and headed to the kitchen for spoons. He came back with blankets.

"Which episode?"

"Let's just start from the beginning."

Blaine put in the first season and sat next to Kurt with the caramel dip between them. Slowly they ended up curled together with Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's arms around Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Blaine contently, Kurt could feel the rumble of Blaine's chest.

" I'm really worried about you. My happy furniture-climbing boy hasn't been smiling too much lately. If you need someone to talk to , you know I'm always a willing ear, right?"

They fell asleep like that with the television softly speaking in the background.

In his dream, Kurt saw Blaine vividly; however, things around the two of them were not. They were in a forest with ill-defined trees and birds whose calling songs were faint. But Blaine stood before him beaming bright and real. Seemingly unable to help himself, he enveloped Kurt into a hug, burrowing his face into Kurt's shoulder like he so often did during hugs.

This even felt real.

When Kurt pulled back, he did something he wanted to do ever since he really looked into those warm hazel eyes. Kurt pulled him in for a kiss. Blaine appeared startled, and sure enough Kurt could almost feel it as if it were his own. But that wasn't right. This was Kurt's dream, why would Blaine freeze as if in shock? So Kurt leaned in deeper sucking his lower lip. He ran his fingers through the curly hair. Blaine, finally, wrapped his arms around Kurt kissing back enthusiastically.

Kurt pulled back to see a beaming blushing Blaine, and he giggled. But no sound came out.

"Good morning, Blaine. And who is this?" asked his mom sternly with a hint of curiosity.

Rubbing his eyes clear of morning haze, Blaine woke up with his parents standing before him. "M-morning," he said through a yawning stretch promptly wrapping his arms around Kurt again. "This is Kurt," he said a soft smile overtaking his features. With a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead, the boy woke up.

Kurt detangled himself from Blaine, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Blaine frowned, "But, Kurt, that wasn't…"

"What time is it?" he interrupted and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Oh no, Blaine, I have to leave right now. They called twice and my aunt texted to be home immediately."

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" Blaine asked his eyes going wide and a pout forming on his lips.

"No, are you insane? And, urgh, I'm so gross right now."

"Kurt, you're perfect." Blaine reached out to Kurt.

"Oooookay," piped in Mrs. Anderson with a clap of her hands, "Kurt, honey, can I call your aunt? I'll explain everything and, at the very least, you can eat and shower before heading out."

Kurt nodded and hesitantly dialed the number before handing the phone over to Blaine's mom. Yelling could be heard on the other end but then Blaine's mom interrupted, "Hi, this is Blaine's mom. Can I speak with you for a moment? Yes? Excellent, thank you."

She took Kurt's phone outside turning back to the boys, Blaine mouthed to his mom 'Thank you.' She nodded her head in understanding.


End file.
